dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Basick
Perfil thumb|300px|Basick * Nombre: 베이식 / Basick * Nombre real: 이철주 / Lee Cheol Joo * Profesión: Rapero. * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Daegu, Corea del Sur. * Estatura: 172 cm * Peso: 58 kg * Signo zodiacal: Leo * Agencia: 'OUTLIVE Carrera Realizó su debut inicial en el 2007 con el single Digital ''Basick Mixtape Vol.1 . Sin embargo su debut oficial lo realizó con el albúm "Brilliant Monsterz" de con la participación de '''Z-juc. Ese mismo año participó en un concurso de Rap Creativo, del cual terminó segundo, siendo vencido por DJ Soulscape. En noviembre de 2007 fue contratado por Jiggy Fellaz. De allí se formó el grupo de Hip Hop Double Trouble junto con Innovator. Ellos trabajaron juntos desde 2009, e incluso cuando Vasco creó su disquera, Independent Records junto con Jiggy Fellaz en 2010, con los que trabajaron hasta el 2012 cuando el sello discográfico cerró. Del 2012 al 2014 se retiró de la escena musical para dedicarse a su familia. Finalmente realizó su regreso en el año 2015 cuando decidió participar en Show Me The Money temporada 4, de la cual fue el ganador. Ese mismo año firmo con la agencia RainbowBridge World para sus futuras actividades, canciones y promociones. Temas para dramas * 들려줘 (Let Me Hear) (junto a Song Ji Eun) tema para Confession (2019) * Like Destiny (junto a Park Bo Ram) tema para Man to Man (2017) * In The Illusion (junto a INKII) tema para W (2016) Temas para películas * Watch Out (junto a Lil boi) tema para The Advocate (2015) Programas de TV * (JTBC) Hip hop nation season 2 (2016) * (Mnet) Unpretty Rapstar 3 (2016, juez invitado, productor) * (Olive TV) Tasty Road (2016, invitado) * (JTBC) Hip hop nation (2015, invitado) * (KBS) Open concert (2015) * (Mnet) Unpretty Rapstar 2 (2015, Ep. 8 y Ep. 9) * (KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (09.10.2015, junto a Lil boi) * (Mnet) Show Me The Money 4 (2015, GANADOR) Temas para Programas de TV * Together (junto a Chae Yeon, Seung Hee y Janey) tema para Eat Sleep Eat (2016) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum 'Single' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones * Sori - Touch (Feat. Basick) (2018) * Marvel J - 뭐없녜 (Feat. Basick, Big Tray) (Bonus track) (2018) * Marvel J - 위기 (Feat. Huckleberry P, Basick) (2018) * Marvel J - Amen (Feat. Basick) (2018) * New Champ - 쟁이들 (Feat. Basick, San E, Boi B, Chillin Ovatime, Deepflow, Microdot , TakeOne) (2018) * Ravi - 파블로프의 개 PAVLOV’S DOG (Feat. Cold Bay, Basick) (2018) * Sleepy - 기믹 (Feat. Basick, Hangzoo, Paloalto) (2018) * B.O. - She is mine (Feat. Basick) (2018) * Bizniz - 죽은 위인들의 사회 (feat. Basick, Microdot ) (2016) * Ravi - OX (Feat. Basick) (2016) * Thunder - Look At Me ft. Basick (2016) * InnoVator - Pink Funk (2016) * Vromance - Introduce (2016) * Huh Gak - Up All Night (2015) * Sleepy - Itaewon Station Exit. 2 (2015) * Yooying - Cherry (2015) *InnoVator (Innovator), mix tapes - Lab # 2 - Robot Die (2011) *The Quiett - Quiet Storm: Record a Night - Airplane Music (2010) *Bizniz "1 home Ego" (2010) *Nuol (nyuol) - Vol. 2 (2010) *Jiggy Fellaz- The Black Album (2009) *Double Trouble (Basick y Innovator) - Troublemakerz (2009) *Verbal Jint - going.Yup.Gonna (feat Swings & Basick) / anesthesia serious (2009) *Molly D - ast Night (feat Basick, DeepFlow) / Mollywood Classic Vol.1 (2009) *B-Free - True Story (feat Kickaflo, Basick) / One Nation (2009) *LUKA - U Know (feat Basick) / A Pianist Who Loves HipHop (2009) *Outsider - City Hunter (feat Basick, Carry.D Of Swagger) / Maestro (2009) *Steady B - Wanna Luv Ya Mo (feat Joe Brown, Basick) / Steady Lady (2009) *Jiggy Fellaz - The Blue Album (2009) *Hwa Yo Bi - a child (feat Basick) / SUMMER (2009) *Non-free - All I know (feat Basick) / music of freedom (2009) *VON (this) my iPod (feat BASICK, PENTO, MAD CLOWN & Ernie) / CREAM (2009) *Luke - Drop The Bomb (86ERS Anthem) (feat Row Digga, Swings, Basick) / The Last Supper (2009) *Ja (J. A) - I'm Not Jokin (feat Basick) / '90 (2009) *Joe Brown (Joe Brown) EP "Breaking my heart" (2008) *Primary + Mild Beats "Back Again" (2008) *The Quiett (The Quiett) mixtape "Back on the Beats" (2008) *Simon Dominic tape I Just Wanna Rhyme Vol.1 (2008) *enterprising - Change (feat Basick) / Alivefuture (2008) *Swings participation in the mixtape "# 1" (2008) *Jiggy FellazJiggy Fellaz - Black Christmas (2008) *Single Digital Basick Mixtape Vol.1 (2007) *(Z-juc) "Brilliant Monsterz" de (2007) *Rap DJ Soulscape Competition Award (2007) *InnoVator (Innovator) EP "Time Travel" ien , (2007) *Vasco "deombyeora world ah" (2007) *winter. Jiggy Fellaz Up Crew (2007) *Swings mixtape. <86ers' anthem> "Punch Line King" (2007) Curiosidades * Educación: Babson College (Massachusetts, EE.UU.) * Debut: 2007 * Ex-Grupo de Kpop: Double Trouble (duo colaborativo entre Innovator y Basick) * Idiomas: 'Coreano(fluido) e ingles (fluido). * Basick esta casado con to Yoo Seo-yeon y tuvieron su primer bebe, Lee Chaeha, en 2015. * Luego de su debut y durante sus primeros años de carrera, llamó mucho la atención y fue apodado "Rookie Star" y "Young Ace". * Es cercano al rapero Vasco y a LE, rapera del grupo EXID. * Abandonó los escenarios por que se casó y pronto tendría un hijo, y el reveló que un trabajo en una compañía era más estable y mejor opción para su familia. * Luego de varios años fuera de la industria de la música, él decide regresar a la escena del Hip-Hop y audiciona para Show Me The Money 4. El quería seguir su sueño y seguir trabajando en sus canciones. * En busca de sus sueños, el deja su trabajo en la compañía y decide centrarse en su familia y en su participación en Show Me The Money 4. * Su esposa dijo que ella estaba preocupada, ya que él había renunciado a su trabajo, pero que igualmente lo apoyaba en su decisión. * Fue el ganador de la temporada 4 de Show Me The Money. * Durante su participación en el programa Show Me The Money 4 (2015) firmó un contrato exclusivo con la agencia "'Rainbow Bridge World". * Hizo una pequeña aparición como juez en la segunda temporada del programa Unpretty Rapstar. * Colaboró con Hyolyn del grupo SISTAR en la semifinal de la segunda temporada del programa Unpretty Rapstar en la canción "My Love". * Fue invitado por LE, del grupo EXID, antigua compañera de grupo de él y amiga, a una fiesta para celebrar el comeback de su grupo. Él asistió a la fiesta y mostró su apoyo al grupo. * Él reveló que el no se dedicaba a tiempo completo a su música, sino que lo dividía con sus estudios. También dijo que en el año 2008 el se tomó un año sabático (año sin estudios) y que durante ese tiempo el se dedicó enteramente a su música y para su suerte, este recibió mucha atención, su popularidad creció mucho y fue reconocido por muchos como un gran rapero. Pero lamentablemente al año siguiente, él tuvo que volver a sus estudios (en estados unidos) y se alejo de la escena del Hip-Hop, haciendo que muchos se olvidaran de él. * Trabajó 2 años como un empleado de oficina en una compañía de marketing de deportistas. * Cantó una parte de la canción "Oh, My Julia" en el programa Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook. * Hizo una colaboración en los MAMA 2015 junto con los raperos Lil Boi (Geeks), Yezi (FIESTAR) y Truedy. * Él dijo que una de las primeras personas en seguirlo es sus redes sociales fue el rapero Ugly Duck de la compañía AOMG. * El 30 de marzo del 2017 el papper BASICK revelo que el CEO Bang Si Hyuk le propuso formar parte de un grupo idol BTS pero que el rechazo la oferta por diferentes motivos, luego se entero que le hizo la misma oferta a Beenzino. * Dejo Rainbow Bridge World en 2018. Enlaces * Twitter Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Facebook Oficial Galería Basick000.jpg Basick001.jpg Basick002.jpg Basick003.jpg Basick004.jpg 80026960.jpg Videografía Archivo:Basick - Better Than The Best|Better Than The Best Archivo:Mic Swagger 2편 - Vasco, Basick|Mic Swagger 2편 - Vasco, Basick Archivo:Basick (베이식) - GXNZI (Feat. 바스코 (Vasco)) MV|GXNZI (Feat. 바스코 (Vasco)) MV Archivo:Lil Boi, Basick - Call Me (Feat. Hwa Sa )|Lil Boi, Basick - Call Me (Feat. Hwa Sa ) Archivo:Lil Boi, Basick - Watch Out (Pelicula 'The Advocate(성난 변호사)' Especial OST)|Lil Boi, Basick - Watch Out 베이식 (BASICK) - Nice (Feat. G2, Hwasa Of MAMAMOO) MV|Nice (Feat. G2 y Hwa Sa) MV 베이식 (Basick) - The Kid| The Kid All Right Music - All Right Official M V| Basick & Big Tray & Marvel J & B.O. - All Right Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KDebut2007